


Playground

by Asahisthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: PapaSuga, Papadachi, Toddler!Asahi, Toddler!Nishinoya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahisthighs/pseuds/Asahisthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Papa Daichi and Sugas lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Papa Daichi

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guy's! This is just a start of something much bigger!

The sound of screaming children was forever burned into his ears, the shrill pitch of them and the constant ringing. Daichi could never understand how children were so loud, that is, till he had one of his own. Yuu was a quiet baby, in fact he barely cried at all. Till the ripe ol' age of two that is, when he apparently found that his voice could in fact, reach the highest pitch Daichi had ever heard come from a child. Being a single father at this point was probably the hardest.  
\---------  
There was a squeal from the play room and a hard thump, it was most likely a small toy hippo that Yuu liked to whip at everything. Mostly me, Daichi thought with a laugh and moved to walk over to the doorway. Obviously Yuu was awake now, and demanding his father come break him free from his jail cell, his crib. Apon seeing his father Yuu let out a wail and a happy "Dappy!!!". Daichi smiled and eased over to the side of the crib, you never know if he had hidden weapons in there. Avoiding the small toy car thrown his way Daichi picked up his son with a smile, "So you're the one making all that noise! Good morning Yuu!", Another 'Dappy!" was shot his way and he placed a big wet kiss to his soft cheek and pulling back with a smack.  
Holding the toddler in his arms he walked over to the changing station, "What do you think? Do you have a stinky diaper?" Yuu let out a loud 'No!' before giggling. Daichi sat him down before blowing a raspberry on his belly, "Now that doesn't sound very convincing does it?" He blew another when Yuu giggled loudly and shoved his hands in his fathers hair.  
Yuu was doing pretty good with the potty training, though he had to wear pull ups at night. Daichi sat up and tugged at the sides of them, "Gimme these!" He sing songed.  
After the initial clean up, the dark haired male brought his child back into his arms with another kiss to the cheek. He picked up a few toys, soft ones mind you, to bring out to the kitchen with them. He sat the two year old in his high chair before heading to the fridge and grabbing some milk. Yuu was making happy squeaking noises while Daichi filled up a Sippy cup and if something soft and fluffy hit the back of his head he didn't comment. Reaching under the cabinet to grab cereal, he filled a small bowl with it. Yuu liked his milk separate, his mother was the same way. In a way it make Daichi's heart ache, she hadn't got to meet Yuu.  
He sat the bowl and cup in front of his screaming child who made a grab at the bowl first. Shoving his hand in and back into his mouth quickly. Daichi rubbed his hand through Yuu's roughed up hair as he passed by, having already eaten before the toddler had awoke. He headed to the conjoined living room to grab his phone, checking his emails.  
Whilst Yuu made happy munching sounds, Daichi made a call to the local Child Daycare. While moving in itself was a hard process, finding a reliable Daycare was a tiring task. He worked long hours, and most Daycares closed at four o'clock.  
Yuu made a angry snort around his third call, seeming to be out of cereal. Moving around to refill his bowl, the call clicked through and a soft voice rang through his ears. "Hello! Suga's Childcare, how may i help you?"  
Daichi rested his phone between his ear and shoulder, multitasking between refilling Sippy cups and bowls, and speaking.  
"Hello, I was wondering what your hours are?" He checked his watch.  
"Ah, yes we run till about Seven o'clock on week days and till five on weekends. Each day starts at six am!"  
Thank you whomevers up there. "Thank you, You seem to be the only one that runs that late. Do you have room for one more screamer today?"  
There was a small giggle on the other end, "Yes I think we have some room. What time would you be dropping them off?"  
Daichi checked his watch again, and hour till work. "I'd say twenty minutes, is that alright?"  
They exchanged contact info, names, any medical history and allergies. Normal Daycare necessities, before ending the call. Daichi silently thanked the gods while he moved to pick up his son. "Time to get dressed Yuu!"  
\----------  
Apon arriving at the place he'd stored into his GPS, Yuu started getting restless. There was a soft thumping of small feet against the back of Daichi's seat and a small "Dappy'. The small two, well almost three year old let out a loud whine when his father didn't immediately respond.  
While the dark haired adult seemed calm, on the inside his heart was pounding. Its always hard to leave your child with strangers, even if they are child care workers. His eyes glanced to the male standing by the doors letting a family in, the man on the phone had said his name was Suga. Obviously the owner considering the name of the establishment. Maybe that was him?  
He had to be at work in a half hour, it had only taken him ten minutes to arrive here. That's another plus, hopefully Yuu liked it.  
"Okay Yuu! Lets get going."


	2. Papa Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for like this so far, I'm having a lot of fun writing it!

Waking up in the Sugawara house was a normal as you can get with your child sleeping on your face. Waking up to a face full of either butt or belly was completely normal. Asahi didn't like sleeping alone, so he rarely stayed in his bed long. By now Koushi just takes him to his own bed to sleep, Asahi's bed lay in his room neatly made.   
Staying in one spot was also a problem, Asahi would start cuddled up to Koushi's side, then half way down the bed. Then somehow make it up to the top again and draped over his fathers head. Koushi blames that on his mother.   
"Gah! Asahi! Get your tiny cheeks off my face!" There was a soft thump as he picked him up off his face and sat him on the other side of the bed. Little giggles coming from the child.   
"I hear that, you did that on purpose this time didn't you?" Koushi slides his hand though Asahi's mess of hair, well there was no taming that without a brush, he thought.  
The giggles stopped and Asahi brought his head up to look at his father, face barely visible though his long hair. But a smile on his face nonetheless, "Maybe!"  
Koushi smiles back at him before lunging at him and blowing raspberries on his belly, "Payback!" Asahi screams and struggles to move away, all the while giggling madly.   
Slipping away from the tickle attack, Asahi runs out of the room giggling. Going straight to the bathroom. Koushi hears a 'Potty Papa!' and moves off the bed to head after him.   
\---  
Breakfast is pretty normal as well, other then Asahi trying to detach his fathers legs with his toy lawnmower every chance he gets. Every few minutes he feels the plastic ram his calves, "Asahi, I swear you do that again and you only get one pancake!"   
There's a small 'Hmpf!" and Suga can hear the tiny wheels move off in the opposite direction. He smiles to himself as he waits for the perfect moment to flip said pancake. He can hear Asahi ramming into other objects in the house sporadically. After making enough food Koushi turns off the heat on the stove and plates two perfectly circler pancakes with small cubes of butter on them for Asahi.  
The thumping from the other room stops when the plastic plate makes contact with the table, the noise alone bringing small foot steps to the kitchen. "Yummies."  
Suga smiles and lifts his son into his high chair, "Yummies!" After strapping him in and making sure everything is tight enough that Asahi wont fling himself off, Suga plates his own food and sits down. Handing Asahi a plastic fork for his food.   
Sugas work phone rings as he starts to cut into his second pancake, setting his fork down he moves over to the kitchen counter where he left it.   
"Hello! Suga's Childcare, how may I help you?"  
He was met with a rough voice, "Hello, I was wondering what your hours are?"   
Oh? A potential new student? "Ah, yes we run till about Seven o'clock on week days and till five on weekends. Each day starts at six am!"  
A deep thankful sigh came from the other end of the phone, "Thank you, You seem to be the only one that runs that late. Do you have room for one more screamer today?"   
Suga giggled, screamer, ain't that the truth? "Yes I think we have some room. What time would you be dropping them off?"  
"I'd say twenty minutes, is that alright?"  
After asking the few things every child care service worker should know, Suga hung up and turned to Asahi. Who, had pancake caked into is hair. No pun intended.   
"Asahi!"  
\---  
After removing what he could from Asahi's hair, Suga pulled his mane into a loose pony in the center of the back of his head. Asahi had screamed the first time he tried to get his hair cut, no more after that. Koushi only trimmed the fine hairs at the ends every couple months himself. After he was packed with some toys, snacks, and a extra outfit for Asahi. It was off too work!


End file.
